In the computer environment, the context within which access to managed content is provided may determine which content comprising a body of managed content is relevant and/or permitted to be accessed, which content management functionality is able or desired to be made available for such content, and how such content and/or functionality is exposed and/or presented. For example, sometimes the context is a general computation environment whereas some other times the context is an application environment (e.g., a computer aided design environment, a spreadsheet environment, a word processing environment, a document publishing environment, etc.). However, content management systems typically require exiting another environment in order to access content management services and functionality or to provide access from another environment in a poorly integrated and/or not fully context aware manner. It would be beneficial to be able to access content management services and functionality without losing the context of the environment that is associated with a piece or type of content.